Let Light Rise out Of darkness
by Seanemmadtng4ever
Summary: Takes place during early season 12 of Degrassi:TNG and after season 1 of TSC. ENJOY! NO TROLLING OR FLAMES ALLOWED.
1. Chapter 1

**A few things before you read this new story.** 1.) The Elixer did NOT affect Cassie at all, but Adam is in love with her. 2.) Jake and Cassie are dating, so the end of the series with Faye and Jake never happened. That's pretty much it. **I hope you guys like it. If you have any questions or comments you can PM me. Please review, follow and favorite if you want to.**  
Enjoy! 😊❤️

 **Cassie's POV:  
** I looked around at the circle. Adam was standing in the corner, looking at me, while Jake was standing next to me and Faye was next to Melissa. "We need her." Jake said before he smiled at me as I smiled back. I could see his eyes, holding some emotion that was only there when I was around. I turned back to the rest of the circle to see Faye glaring at me. She didn't like the fact that Jake and I were dating and neither did Adam. I can't believe that after everything that happened, they don't blame me for any of it, but I still feel bad about it from time to time, especially about Nick's death, except Diana.

She was the only one who blamed me for Blackwell being around and almost succeeding in getting rid of Adam, Jake, Faye and Melissa. I missed her, but she left town after she found out that we're half sisters, which makes her have dark magic like I do. She's not happy about it, which is sort of ironic considering that she was the first friend I had when I moved here. One month after my mom died, I moved in with my grandmother. Diana was the first person I met at Chance Harbor High School-we ended up becoming best friends really quickly. She was Adam's girlfriend, until my arrival made their relationship weaken. Even though I had feeling for her now ex boyfriend, she never let it get between our friendship. She's so smart, strong and a great leader to our group and really nice too. It's sad though, because it wasn't Adam's attraction to me-or vice versa-that made her leave town; it was the fact that she and I are half sisters through Blackwell and she didn't want to be near me because of my dark magic. She's the only family-by blood-that I had left and she just abandoned me and I resented her for that.

Adam glared at Jake. According to Ethan, Adam and I are supposed to be destined to be together but we aren't. Blackwell told us that our "destiny" was more of a curse than anything. In fact, it almost cost Jake his life and I couldn't let that happen. Even though Adam and I took the Elixir to save Jake he still wanted to be with me. I could tell because I could see it in his eyes, but I have Jake now. I couldn't have feelings for Adam again because it's impossible.

Faye has a very complex array of emotions, mostly maintaining her tough, overconfident, and arrogant, girl attitude in front of people and bottling her emotions up inside of her. She is able to maintain a normal attitude even under stressful situations, such as being in a room with a dangerous drug dealer with a knife. Yet, she has a heart and sometimes cannot bear the emotional burden of some events, such as after her break-up with Jake or when she discovered her grandfather was dead or else when the Circle ganged up against her (correctly) accusing her of being reckless, unconscious, dangerous, and mostly bitchy. At the end of the day, though, she appears to be caring, nice, and loyal towards our group, her mother, and others she cares about. She's also brave, emotionally strong, and determined.

Melissa is Faye's best friend, so I've never really been that close to her since Diana and I were almost instant besties-until she left-but Melissa and I still got along. She's very caring and down to earth.

Nick is Jake's younger brother, who died recently, which makes Jake the last family member left-except his grandpa Royce-which makes it really sad. Nick died shortly after I arrived to town. According to Jake, Nick called him and told him about me. I wish I got to know him better, but I can't. He wasn't really close to his brother since Jake left about 2 years before Nick and the others found out what separated them from the rest of the students at the high school. Nick was a loner since both of his parents died 16 years ago-while Faye's dad, Melissa's, Adam's and Diana's mom all died due to the Boatyard Fire-and both of my parents died, but Blackwell's was under different circumstances than my mom-my mom died due to our old house being on fire and she couldn't get out-so he was double damaged like Jake and I are.

Jake came here because he heard of Nick's funeral, and I guess I caught his eye immediately. Like Nick, Jake was also a loner and he left 2 years before Nick and the others found out how they were different. He was actually at the boatyard the night of the fire, but he was looking inside through the window instead of being inside. He and I have always had a connection-at least in my eyes we have-and I guess I was attracted to him the second I saw him. Since I didn't know him as well as the others when he came back, I convinced the group that Jake had to stay in town since he was technically bound to us by his bloodline, because Nick was there when we officially came together as a group and he is Nick's brother, so he's stuck with us.

Anyways, Adam wouldn't stop glaring at Jake. "I agree. We need to bring Diana back. What do you think, Cassie?" I sighed as I looked at each member of the group. "Let's give her some space; she made it pretty clear that she doesn't want anything to do with me right now." I told Adam. He nodded. "Then what do we do? We can't be a full circle without Diana or more Witch Hunters will come after us. Even though we do have Cassie's dark magic, it's not enough to stop the hunters from coming after us again." Melissa asked, as Faye just looked bored as she normally does. "We can look in my book of shadows and see if there's anything that can help us." I told them as they all nodded before I went to my room and opened my dresser compartment to get the book out. I grabbed a notebook and a pen-along with a little strand of my hair from my brush-before I went back downstairs.

"What's that, Cassie?" Jake asked as he looked over my shoulder at that I was doing. "Trying to see if I have any other siblings-who isn't a Balcoin from one of the other circles-that can replace Diana in our circle until she comes back." I replied as I opened the notebook to a blank page and scattered my hair on it, then I unscrewed the pen and let some of the ink spill onto the flat piece of paper. I chanted a spell:

 _Reveal to us my family tree, and who our new circle member will be._ The ink soaked through the paper and began making my family tree, spreading through the entire page. Each generation formed from the branches and they grew faster the closer it got to the present. _Amelia Blake._ My parent's name attached to mine, but then another name appeared from Blackwell's. _Elizabeth Meade._ Attached to her name was Diana's, but I already knew that. Then a third name was connected to Blackwell's. _Margret Matlin._ Attached to her name was her dauhter's name: _Maya Matlin._ I have two half sisters? No way!

"Guys, why don't all of you go home for the rest of the day. I need some time to figure some stuff out." I told them as they all nodded and left. "Jake, can we talk?" He looked at me and nodded. I went upstairs to my bedroom and sat down on my bed as he looked at me, worried. "Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes full of worry. "I have another half sister, but I don't know if she's a witch let alone if she's just like Blackwell or not." I said as he held me in his arms. "I've already lost Diana; I don't want to lose Maya too." I told him as he wiped away my tears. "Cassie, it's okay. I'm always here for you. I'm not leaving you." He said, as I smiled.

"I've got to get back to the house, so if you have any problems, just call." I nodded, feeling better already. He looked at me before he shut the door behind him and his footsteps faded away with each step he took. I sighed and got off my bed, ready to take a shower so I can ease the pain I feel. I turned the water on until it was the right temperature. I got in the shower and the water relaxed me immediately. I thought about Nick and how much I never got to know him. I wish I did. I probably could have helped him, but there really wasn't much I could do at the time. I was still new to the circle and I didn't know what a demon did to witches, until it was too late. I've always blamed myself about his death, but the one thing that helps me forget about the guilt is his brother living across from me. Jake isn't that much different from Nick, although they are about a year apart in age. Oh, well. If I had one more chance to make it right, I would.

I got out of the shower and saw that I was in there for about ten minutes. My phone was on the counter, but I ignored it. I didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment anyways. After I changed into my pajamas, I turned off the lights and tried to go to sleep. I couldn't because my mind was racing with thoughts about Jake, Nick, Diana, my new half sister, Maya, and wondering what she's like. Has she had any boyfriends? How old is she? Is she in high school? If she's had a boyfriend, how many has she had? Where does she live? Am I able to visit her? Does she know about me? How would she react if she knew who I was? Would she hate me? Would she accept me? How would her mom react?

So many questions that I didn't have the answer to. I wish I knew though because I would love to meet her one day. I decided to do a little bit of research, so I got my laptop and my phone and searched **_Maya Matlin._** I clicked on the first thing that popped up. Facerange. I found a picture of her, so I logged into my account. Hmm...She lives in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. I sent her a friend request and sent her a message. She's probably asleep, so I just introduced myself and continued looking through her facerange. She's got a boyfriend named Campbell Saunders. I couldn't believe that I have another half sister. I decided that I would try messaging her tomorrow.

Suddenly, I heard something downstairs. I didn't know what it was, so I decided to put a protective spell around the house, just in case. I could have sworn that I heard something again. Instead of worrying about it, I decided to go to sleep. I couldn't sleep for awhile because every time I closed my eyes and almost fell asleep for the night, I would wake up with a feeling that something-or someone-was near my house. What if it was a hunter? I sighed, wondering if I should call Jake, but then quickly decided against it. I didn't want to worry him. No one is stupid enough to come here because I would end up using my magic against them if they were a hunter.

I woke up again after trying to get to sleep-and failing-so I decided to go downstairs and see what was making those noises. I, carefully, went downstairs and peeking into the living room. No one was there. Kitchen? Nothing there either. I checked the rest of the house and didn't find anything. I went back to the hallway and shrugged before I went back upstairs and got back into bed. I finally went to sleep...but woke up again around midnight. Ugh! What does a girl have to do to get some sleep around here? I checked the whole house again and nothing. I went up to the front door and made sure it was locked. It was, so I shrugged and started to head back upstairs when I heard a voice behind the front door.

I quickly went to the door and opened it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A few things before you read this new story.** 1.) The Elixer did NOT affect Cassie at all, but Adam is in love with her. 2.) Jake and Cassie are dating, so the end of the series with Faye and Jake never happened. That's pretty much it. **I hope you guys like it. If you have any questions or comments you can PM me. Please review, follow and favorite if you want to.**  
Enjoy! 😊❤️

 **Cassie's POV:  
** I opened the door and didn't see anyone. Just darkness. I was tired, so I wanted to get some sleep. Since I didn't see anyone, I decided that it's a trick. Maybe a witch hunter out there would jump out and try to finish me off. As I was about to close the door, I saw an envelope on the ground. Cautiously, I picked it up. I shut the door and locked it back up again before I headed to my bedroom and sat down. I turned on the lamp and opened it. I was nervous. Who would knock on my door so late at night and then leave a letter on my porch? I put the envelope aside and read the letter:

 _Dear Cassie,  
I know you don't know me, but I can't trust anyone else. Please help me, Cassie. You can **NOT** tell anyone about this. Please, keep this a secret. Keep this just between us. I know that you may not trust me at first, but I can't have the rest of your circle finding out. I didn't know who else I could turn to, so I decided to ask you for help. I don't know what else to do. I'm sorry about the knocking and the envelope so late at night, but I can't risk anyone else seeing me. I know that you don't know me right now, but you will once I explain everything to you. I'm watching you so if you ever need help, I'll be there, just in case. _

That's all it said. I was so confused, because they didn't tell me their name or anything. I sighed as I decided to hide the letter in the dresser compartment where I hide my book of shadows. I quickly chanted a protection spell so no one could see it, but me. Once I was satisfied with it, I got back into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up at 6 in the morning and decided to get out of Chance Harbor, since I needed a break from the circle and had to find my sister because I wanted to get to know her. With that thought in mind, I grabbed my bag from my bedroom closet and started getting my stuff together so I can visit her for a little while. I grabbed enough clothes for a few weeks, at least 7 shirts, jeans, skirts and some pajamas and put them in my bag along with some other stuff I would need. I can't believe that I was going to visit my sister. I hoped that she would accept me.

I sighed as I brought my bag downstairs and put it by the door. I grabbed my purse and put my book of shadows in it along as the mysterious note that I got-I stuck both of those in a secret compartment-then I put the purse by the door and headed for the kitchen. While I opened the fridge, I decided on what drinks I was going to take with me. I grabbed my cooler-that was on the table in the kitchen-and put the bottles of water in there along with some sodas.

I put everything in the car and took off, deciding to stop at some hotels along the way. I had enough money with me just in case. I know that Maya didn't know me, but I hoped that she would accept me, unlike Diana. I understand that she doesn't want the dark magic that I have, but she can at least call me. She didn't have to be so cold about it. I'm happy that she's my sister, but she doesn't feel the same way. I started to feel angry and suddenly, a storm appeared; it was raining. I could barely see anything.

I was furious with Diana for leaving the way she did. I tried not to, but I couldn't help it. She left me behind without a second thought or anything, which made the rest of our circle vulnerable to the hunters and anyone else who wanted to kill us. I can't believe she would do this! She's such a bitch. I **HATE** HER SO MUCH. I **NEVER** want to see her again anyways. She is so selfish to leave me behind. She's the only blood relative I have left. How could she leave me behind?

I guess it's no one's fault, but mine; I was the one who came to Chance Harbor; I was initiated into the circle; I brought a demon out of Heather Barnes, which lead to Nick's death; Blackwell came back because of me-and I let him "help" us, and believed everything he said and convinced the rest of the circle to give him a chance; I almost killed Adam because I got pissed off with him for telling Diana about my dark magic; I almost killed Diana to save us from Blackwell and I was the reason Nick died a second time as well. I can't do anything right.

I hit the steering wheel a few times while crying.

It's all my fault. Diana's not a bitch; I am because I was the reason she left. Slowly, the anger I felt towards Diana was now pointed at myself. Everything that happened was because I arrived in Chance Harbor. Adam falling for me, Jake coming back to town because his brother died, Diana leaving. Everything was because of me. I **NEVER** should have arrived there.

Being angry was exhausting. I have no idea how Jake did it for so long when he blamed witches for his parents' death, but he did. I don't know if I will ever forgive myself for everything that happened in Chance Harbor, which is why I'm visiting Maya. Hopefully, she can take my mind off of things for a bit. I wonder how she's doing since I didn't see a phone number for her, but maybe visiting her will help me feel better.

Luckily, it wasn't raining anymore, which was good. I decided to stay in a hotel for awhile, since I didn't feel like driving anymore. Hopefully, I can get some sleep. I didn't want to stay in one place for too long, since there may be witch hunters around. Sometimes, I wish I could be normal and go back to the way everything was before I moved to Washington. I missed it and I missed my mom and my grandmother. It sucks that I wasn't able to know my grandmother that much-just like I didn't know Nick that well either-but I'm just grateful for the time I had with her.

After a few minutes, I saw a hotel about an exit away. I got off the highway and parked in the parking lot. The sun was now rising, which made it easier for me to see everything, so I got my stuff out of the car and walked towards the hotel. I had a feeling I was being watched, but I knew that it was the person who sent me that letter. At least, I was protected.  
I walked in and went up to the desk. "Hi. I need a place to stay for tonight." She smiled at me as my phone blew up with text alerts and ringtones. I bet that was the circle trying to get a hold of me, but I didn't care. I had to stay away from Chance Harbor for now.

* * *

The next morning, I was on the road again. I was driving and I didn't want my phone to distract me, so I turned it off for awhile. I didn't want to talk to anyone anyways, but I did message Jake to tell him I was alright. Now my phone was off, so I could focus on the road. It was raining harder than it was when I was at the hotel. I drove carefully, so I don't get into a crash. I knew that I had to get out of Chance Harbor for awhile, but hopefully the hunters won't bother me until we have a full circle again.

* * *

I finally made it to another hotel that night. I got my stuff out of the car and headed inside. Soon, I got my key and looked around the room. There was a bed, a tv, a desk, a nightstand and a bathroom. Typical hotel room. I stayed up a little bit, looking through my book of shadows. I found some interesting stuff in there. Since I was so tired from driving all day, I fell asleep. For some odd reason, I wasn't dreaming about Jake like I normally was. I don't remember what it was about though. When I woke up the next morning to leave, I took a shower and got dressed in record time. I waited for my breakfast, so I could leave and get back on the road. Room service came in and I quickly ate before I grabbed my stuff and called Jake. He answered on the first ring. "Cassie, are you okay?" He asked, worried. "I'm fine, but I had to get away from Chance Harbor for awhile." I sighed as I thought about everything that's happened.

Jake and I chatted for a bit. The hunters haven't found them, yet, which is a good thing-it's also weird because the hunter probably know that there are witches in Chance Harbor, because Eben, Isaac, Ian and the others knew, but they were all dead. That doesn't mean that more are going to come after us. Oh, wait. They will-but I was still worried. I decided that I was going to come back to Chance Harbor when I could. Maybe I could talk to Diana and convince her to come back as well. I wonder how Maya will react when she finds out she's a witch and my half sister. Will she be happy or not? What will her and Diana think when they find out that they are also related?

I shook my head from my thoughts and hung up the phone because I had to get back on the road, find Maya and tell her that she's my half sister. Ugh! Can my life get anymore complicated? I wondered if that was possible as I grabbed my stuff and went out the door so I can get back on the road because I didn't want the hunters finding me. I checked out of the hotel and went to my car. My phone continued ringing, but I ignored it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, everyone. I decided to end it here because it would be awhile before she makes it to Toronto. If you guys have any ideas, then please let me know. Follow, favorite and REVIEW, please! Thank you. You can message me your ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked out the door, I accidentally bumped into someone and as a result, making me fall to the floor. My stuff was scattered on the ground. I looked up, seeing who I bumped into.

Remember when I asked if my life can get anymore complicated? Well, I found out the answer is a huge **YES.** Guess who is looking at me in shock?

 **A/N: I was originally going to end chapter 2 here and have the rest of this as the next chapter, but I decided to give you guys a little extra. So here Is the rest of chapter 2/the original chapter 3. I hope you like it.**

I couldn't believe who I ran into. "Hey, Cassie." He smiled at me as I was in shock. He lend a hand to me and I took it. I smiled at him. "What are you doing here?" He kept on smiling at me. "I'm here to help you, Cassie." He said as I grabbed my stuff from the floor and he helped me. "Maybe you could help me as well?" He asked, helping me up. I nodded and smiled. "Thanks. I was actually about to leave though." I told him as he raised an eyebrow. "I'm taking a little trip to Canada. I have a half sister that lives there." He looked shocked. "Would you mind if I went with you? I can't really go back to Chance Harbor right now." I nodded. "That would be great."

I signed out of the hotel and he did the same. We made our way to my car. "So why were you in a hotel and how did you get here?" I asked, as I looked at him and opened the car door to the drivers side. "I was looking for you and I decided to stop there for the night." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I wanted to make sure you were okay." I looked at him. "Thanks." I drove out of the parking lot. "So why isn't the rest of the circle with you?" I kept my eyes on the road, wondering if I should tell him or not. Aw, screw it. Why not? "Because I felt like I had to do this on my own, not to mention that I needed to get away from everything that's happened." I could feel him looking at me, but I kept my eyes on the road.

"Cassie," he said, while he took my hand in his. I felt something weird when he took my hand, but I couldn't explain it at all. It doesn't matter anyways since I'm dating Jake. I pulled over on the side of the road and looked out the window, with tears about to fall. No! I was not going to cry this time. I fought them back and won. I didn't want to take a chance and look at him, but I knew I had to. His eyes met mine. "Listen to me. Everything that happened wasn't your fault. You didn't have a choice about arriving in Chance Harbor. It happened because it was meant to happen." I looked away. "Cassie, don't blame yourself." He said, smiling a little. "What else am I supposed to think? Diana hates me because she has dark magic like Blackwell did and she's my half sister." I ranted, before he stopped me. "Diana could never hate you, no one in the circle could ever hate you." He said as I smiled. "What about you? Do you hate me for everything?" He scoffed and smiled. "Cassie, if I hated you then I wouldn't be willing to join you in finding your sister, now would I?"

"I guess not." I got back on the road as I could feel his eyes on me. My phone wouldn't stop ringing. "Diana's calling." That got my attention. He must have known that I wanted to talk to her, because he handed me the phone. "Hey, are you okay? Adam called and said that Jake told him that you left town. Why?" She asked, confusion and worry in her voice. Meanwhile, my voice was cold. "Why do you care? You abandoned me when all of us are in danger. I understand that you don't like what happened, but you're my sister and if you don't like it then I don't care anymore. I left town so I can get away from the constant guilt about everything that's happened since I arrived there; Blackwell returning, demons coming after us, finding out that I have dark magic that you hate so much you had to abandon the only family member you really have left, and, speaking of demons, let's not forget that Nick died because of me. I wish I never came to Chance Harbor and I certainly wish I never met you." I hung up the phone and threw it in the backseat behind me. I gripped the steering wheel while Nick looked shocked.

"Are you okay?" He asked as I nodded. "To be honest, I never met to go off on her, but she left." I sighed as Nick said that I shouldn't be driving under these conditions. "I'll drive for right now, Cassie." I didn't argue because I was too upset and tired. I pulled over and got out of the car. Nick and I switched places as I looked out the window.

This is going to be a long ride.


End file.
